If Love is Real
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: Carter comes home 12 months after his first departure to a big surprise.
1. Where's Abby

Authors note: This is my first Carby and I think they should still be together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the show

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Carter's been gone about twelve months he did come back with Kem but he only stayed for two days he never ran into Abby but Abby knew he came back Carter found out she was becoming a doctor and he did pay her tuition . Kem did lose the baby and Carter stayed with her and she told him that she didn't think it was going to work so h left and went back to Chicago. Oh and when Carter left the first time Abby found out she was pregnant when he came back she tried to tell him but he left to go find Luka and he never came back. Now the baby's two months and Carters coming back and has no idea about the baby.

"Surprise, welcome back Carter"_ the whole staff greeted Carter as he returned to the familiar County General hospital he left almost a year ago._

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this who's behind all of this"

"I couldn't resist." _dear old Luka had thrown me a party when I told him not to tell any one I was coming back._

"welcome back Dr. Carter"

"Thank you Neela and what's that on your finger."

"Same thing that's on mine. Welcome back Dr. Carter"

"Well I never expected Ray and Neela would be married well congratulations."

"Hi, Welcome back Dr. Carter"

"Thank you Sam so I guess you and Luka are happy" _Wow Sam had Changed her hair was Straight and that little bump in her stomach which I knew about from talking to Luka was their baby._

"Seeing all you guys brings back memories the only people missing are Susan and Abby where are they?"

"Uh, Well Susan doesn't work here anymore and Abby well she's."

"Is that Dr. Carter It can't be hey welcome back."

"Hey Pratt how's it going." _Just then I was interrupted by the trauma coming in._

"Well I know I'm back now.

_45 minutes later and 1 dead body and I was beat._

"Hey Frank Have you seen Abby.

"No she went on break about 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks Frank."

"Hey Sam do you know where Abby went?"

"Um..."

"What's going on guys?"

"Oh hey Luka nothing I was just asking Sam where Abby was."

"Yeah I don't know where she is sorry."

"Wait why does everyone get that look on their face everytimeI mention her name."

"What look."_ by now the whole ER staff was looking at me._

"Like your in shock or something where's Abby did something happened to her?"

"Has something happened to who?" _There she was as beautiful as ever my beautiful Abby but some how she seems different._


	2. Truth Be Told

Authors note: This is my first Carby and I think they should still be together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the show

Chapter 2: Truth Be Told

I'm going to try something new I'm taking some of your reviews into consideration so tell me if you don't like it.

* * *

**"**Abby I've been looking for you every where how have you been I missed you." _Carter said as he gave Abby a hug_

"John when… Why…wow when did you get here."_ Abby said as she pulled out of the hug and gave Carter a confused and also angry look_.

"A few days ago I didn't want any one to know I wanted to get settled in you know, Luka's the only one that knew about it so I thought." Carter said Looking just as _confused as Abby_

"Oh so Luka new." _Abby asked giving Luka a death stare_

"Yeah well Carter called me and asked if I could talk to Kerry about getting his job back but I told him that I was chief of staff now so he of course could have his job back." _By the look on Abby's face after Luka said that he new he had messed up_.

"So you work here again?" _Abby said even more upset than she was before._

"Yeah Abby is there something wrong you seem upset about my being back."

"John what gave you that idea." _Abby said trying to sound less upset_.

"Well for one you look mad and two you keep calling me John."

"I've called you John before."

"Yeah when you where mad at me, when you were upset, and when you wanted to be left alone."

"Yeah well I-"

"Can we go some where and talk please." _asked John_

"Yeah sure Luka is it alright if I get another break?"

"Yeah sure Neela and I will get Mr. Lee check out for you is there any one else?" _Luka asked._

"Um… no not that I can think of."

"Well then shall we go.?" _Carter asked_

"Yeah let me grab my coat."

_Across the street Abby and Carter found a place and ordered coffee. Abby was hesitant to talk and even more hesitant to tell Carter about their daughter after all she didn't know if he knew she wrote him telling him about her but she figured Kem got them and threw them away but even though she figured that she still didn't know if she was going to tell him. Even if she just told him about her having a baby he would know it was his he wasn't dumb he was a doctor after all once she told him the baby's age he would know but she couldn't lie._

"So how have you been?" _Carter asked_

"Fine." _Abby said with a lot of hostility in her voice_

"Abby would you just tell me what's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong ok I'll tell you. You're what's wrong with me you went a way for sixth months then you come back and don't come to see me then I find out from Luka that you have a pregnant girlfriend. You paid for me to go to med school and never told me what do they not have phones in Africa. I know they have a postal service and that letter after I read that letter you know what I did I cried every night I cried and I was really hurt that you never wrote me back and so I gave up on you and on us. I don't even… I loved you Carter but you like every one else ran from me. I remember that night on the roof when I told you to run away you said you wouldn't but that was a lie I guess."

"Abby I didn't mean to run I just needed time to think and when I came back I was only here for two days and I asked about you they said you weren't coming in for a couple days you were sick I stopped by and you weren't there and as far as the letters I never got any."

_Abby was about to talk her pager went off it was an emergency so she ran back to the hospital._

"Abby your patient collapsed we think he's bleeding internally." _Luka said_

_Abby worked on her patient when she was finished she went back into the lobby to find Carter holding their daughter._

"Abby I'm so sorry my son called I have to go." _Abby's sitter said as she left she kissed the baby._

"Look your mommy's here yes that's mommy." _The sitter said and left._

_Carter gave the sitter a strange look and looked at Abby and the rest of the E.R the baby started crying and Abby rushed and took her from Carter which Carter looked even more confused at then it hit him._

"Mommy… you had a baby?

"Yes." _Abby said trying to comfort her and looking at Carter with worry_

"She's mine isn't she."

"Yeah that's what I wrote you about." _she said still trying to comfort her_

_At that Carter crossed the room and took the baby from Abby._

"Hey precious baby daddy's here hey what's wrong huh what's wrong?" _Carter said to the baby_

"What's her name?" _Carter asked looking at Abby_

Aqua, Aqua Marie Carter." _Abby said_


	3. So What Happens Now

**Authors note: This is my first Carby and I think they should still be together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the show**

**Chapter 1: So What happens now.**

**Sorry it took so long been busy thanks for the reviews. So here's the new chapter.**

**Oh and I'm kinda at a hard point I can't think of anything but if I get enough request to go on I will so for now the is the end. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

**Abby and Carter went to the lounge to talk while the others were supposed to be going back to work but they were really outside listening**.

"So where you going to tell me or what?"

"I don't know, I mean I told you in the letters and when you didn't write back I figured you didn't care or you didn't know."

"Abby don't you think if I got them I would have been here a long time ago?"

"I figured you never got them but still it was hard when I saw you today I was shocked, happy, and mad all at the same time."

"Abby I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry and if you will let me I want to be apart of your life and our little girls."

"Carter it's going to take a while for us to be close again but of course I want you in her life she's your daughter."

"Well good so I think we should work out a schedule so that I can spend time with her and so we can spend time together as a family."

"I think that would be good for her to see us together as a family."

Carter and Abby left the lounge with Aqua fast asleep in Carters arms while Carter and Abby formulated a plan for how things were going to work out.

"So when's your shift over." Carter asked

_Before Abby could respond Neela jumped in_ "Well look at the time Abby your shifts over."

"No my shift isn't over till nine."

"Well then today's your lucky day I'll finish your shift for you."

"Neela it's ok I-"

"No no Abby if she says she's got it let her go. Thank you Neela, let's go Abby."

**Abby and John took Carters car she got a car seat from Lukas since he had been driving her to work. The car ride was pretty quite as they headed to Abby's house. Once they got there Abby put Aqua to sleep when she came back Carter was in the kitchen making coffee.**

"So I see you still know where everything is."

"Well you haven't moved anything so it was pretty simple. Coffee?"

"Yeah sure, you still know how I like it?"

"Three sugars one cream?"

"Yep, thank you. So tell me what's new with you? How have you been?"

"Fine, I've been good but I missed everyone and believe it or not I actually missed working in that hospital."

"Yeah, County will do that to you."

"So Abby how have you been What's up with you?"

"I'm good nothing new I'm same old Abby but now Abby and baby so."

"She's beautiful you know she looks just like you same smile and nose."

"Really when I had her everyone said she looked just like you. She still does I think it's the eyes."

"Yeah probably I was always so beautiful."

"Get over yourself Carter. Do you mind if I ask about Kem. I mean I never met her and no one ever said anything about her except that you seemed happy together so what happened why did you break up."

"Well I guess you know she lost the baby, It's ok I got over it, but she didn't she changed afterwards. She through herself into her work and she refused to talk about it. So one day Luka sent me some pictures of everybody and there on the very top was a picture of you. Kem saw me looking at it and of course she knew all about you and me so anyway she said that when I looked at the picture she saw something in my eyes that she'd never seen before, she said it was love and then she said that was something she thought we felt for each other but it wasn't the real thing we only stayed together for the baby. I knew it was the truth and so did she so she said that the baby was gone and now it was time for us to move on because I was still in love with you. And I am Abby I'm still hopelessly in love with you."

"Wow I don't know what to say… except that I'm still in love with you too."

**And with that Carter took Abby's face in his hands and for the first time in a year he had felt love behind the kiss he finally got that kiss he had been hoping for so long."**


End file.
